Shoulder to Cry On
by Silvarius
Summary: Taken from a dream I had. A CSU tech notices the connection between Goren and Eames and how the horrors of the crime scene affect them.


This is from a first person point of view of aCSU tech. You know, those people you always see at a crime scene. Takes place shortly after Eames has the baby because it's the only way I can explain her mood.

The scary thing about this is the idea came from a dream I had. Exactly the same as this and even had Goren and Eames in it. But the scene was much more scarier. I'll tell you more about it at the end so as not to give away the plot.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Wish I did. (That about sums it up.)

* * *

I turned my head to see a dark SUV pull up. Right away I knew who it was – Detectives Goren and Eames. In some way, I was glad it was them. They would make sure whoever did this would pay, especially a crime as heinous as this.

Shivering, I pulled my coat tighter around me, not because it was freezing cold outside, but because the scene before me froze my insides.

"So, what do we got?" Eames asked me, small notepad and pen in hand. Her partner had already gone over to the dead woman's body and began inspecting it in his unusual fashion. It always weirded me out, the way he sniffed the hands and poked the wounds.

Pulling my eyes away from him, I answered, "Female, young, white, single bullet to the head." That wasn't even the worst part.

I led her over to the body, answering any questions her and Goren threw at me about how the body was found or about any evidence found. I answered them as best as I could, getting help from my colleagues whenever I needed it. The crime scene before us was more complicated that it looked.

After I was finished, both of them went to leave. Before they got far, however, I stopped them.

"Detectives, that isn't all."

They exchanged a quick glance before staring at me. At that moment, I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. With a moment's hesitation, I led them over to the second body. The one that was half covered with snow.

The look on their faces went from grim to horror struck. Lying there, frozen to death in the snow, was a young baby, probably somewhere between six to nine months old.

"No visible wounds. Someone just set him down here to freeze to death." I explained.

"Sick bastard." I heard Goren mutter under his breath.

Turning around, I realized that Detective Eames was missing. Detective Goren was so engrossed with the sight before him that he seemed oblivious to this fact.

"Detective, where's your partner?"

He spun all around, looking for her, finally spotting her over they the SUV. He went to go over to her, but I held him back.

"You should stay here and investigate. I'll go talk to her." Figured that maybe she would rather talk to another woman right now. I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

Goren nodded in understanding, turning his attention back to the body, anger evident in his demeanor.

Eames was seated in the driver's seat, her feet dangling over the side. They didn't quite touch the ground. She was looking down at her hands. She probably didn't even realize I was standing there.

"Detective," She looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Obviously she was lying. The way she kept wiping her eyes gave it away. I knew that Eames recently had a baby – I should have realized this would affect her. Having three kids myself, I know what the hormones could do to your mind.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, it's okay to cry. It is, after all, a pretty gruesome thing to imagine, even worse to actually see. Hell, I had a few of my people get sick from it."

"I looked at that child and saw my nephew. I imagined it was him there, staring at me with those cold lifeless eyes." She broke down crying, choking on her words.

Instinct took over as I pulled her into a hug. I let her cry on my shoulder. We weren't friends, but who cares at a time like this. We were just two mothers upset about the same thing.

I noticed Detective Goren appear on the other side of the car. He seemed timid, afraid to approach. Using my free hand, I gestured for him to get over here. He could probably comfort her better than I could – he knew her better. They have been partners for a long time. At times, I even wondered if there was something more there.

Freeing myself from her grip, I stepped back, letting Goren take over. If it weren't for the graveness of the situation, I probably would have laughed. Eames was small compared to him; she looked lost in his embrace. The scene was sweet though: him brushing away her tears, her crying into his chest, him resting his head on hers. It brought a small tear to my eye.

I was snapped from my thoughts by someone tapping my shoulder. One of my techs was standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"If you're done watching Romeo and Juliet over there we're done here."

I smacked his arm and relayed the story to him so he would understand. I think he felt really bad after that. Stealing one last glance at them before leaving, I realized that Detective Eames was in good hands with Detective Goren. Even if those hands had recently been toying with a dead body.

* * *

The actual dream this came from was freakier. The baby's body was an icicle, the whole lower half below the head was solid ice. The eyes were the worst. The bloody body of the woman wasn't so bad, just too much blood.

Comments and advice always welcome.

Silvarius Meleisah


End file.
